the theif and the 'princess'
by Hinatachan167
Summary: sly cooper meets a young lady, the bad thing is that she's the daughter of an interpol officer.
1. Chapter 1

The thief and the 'princess'

Chapter one encounters

It was a typical school day for the 19 year old raccoon, she had beautiful midnight black hair and very blue eyes. She couldn't help but began to notice that her life was very boring; she wanted something exciting to happen, anything! 'Ms. Sonia!' she heard the teacher yell and turned around rather startled, her classmates laughed at her, 'what on earth do you think you're doing?' 'I'm sorry Mr. Jones, it won't happen again.' Mr. Jones stared at Sonia but shrugged off what ever she was thinking. Right after class she went straight to her locker only to be stopped by the most popular girl in school, 'hello Sonia.' 'Hey Samantha.' 'Well, well from what I saw in class you were thinking about that criminal, sly cooper, weren't you?' Sonia turned slightly red, 'what's this? You the daughter of a police officer, loves a criminal?' Samantha and her cronies laughed at Sonia, 'SHUT THE HELL UP!!' Sonia finally let out what she truly felt about Samantha and her cronies, 'what did you just say to me?' 'I said shut up!' Sonia took one of her library books and whacked Samantha the 'ugly cat' down. With that Sonia ran out of the school and straight to her house.

At home- Sonia opened the door and noticed the house was empty again, '_dad's not home I can tell. He's still working on that cooper case; I keep telling him he needs to stop with this but no he ignores me.' _Sonia sighed off her thoughts and went into the kitchen to grab a slice of strawberry cake and a tall glass of strawberry milk. Afterwards she did her homework and cleaned the house, 'dad…'

_Memories- Sonia was a small and very cute little 9 year old, her mother was just like her so young and beautiful but the unfortunate thing was that her mother was sick, she'd puke blood once every few hours. One day her sickness got so bad that she had to be taken to the hospital. The doctors tried everything but her mother died. The day of the funeral, Sonia glomped on her mother's coffin and yelled, 'YOU CAN'T TAKE MOMMY!! I WANT TO KEEP HER FOREVER!!' it took her father and other Interpol members to pull her off her mother's coffin._

Present day- Sonia cried at the memory of losing her mother, '_I want dad to quit his job, but he can't….Dammit! Why am I so weak!! I hate it!! I condemn the very fact that I'm so weak!! I don't love it, I just want to die!!' _As Sonia yelled in her thoughts she broke a family photo that was precious to her. She looked at her palm and saw some blood from the glass, she calmed down and walked into the kitchen and cleaned her wound. She sat down and decided it would be best to calm down before her father came home, if he was.

At night- Sonia gave in and went to sleep, her room was big and roomy. She collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes at least try to sleep. Later on she heard someone in the home she awoke, '_probably dad...' _ Were her only thoughts_. _Just as she walked down the stair a figure stood behind her, 'well don't we look beautiful.' She turned around startled, 'w-w-who're you?' the figure smirked and came from the shadows, '_OMFG the sly cooper in my house!' _ 'I guess you know who I am.' Sonia blushed, 'well if you want to know who I am, my names Sonia.' 'I love that name.' she blushed and twirled a bit of her hair. 'Would you like to come with me?' 'Sure.' Sonia offered sly her hand and he practically snatched it, not evening breaking it. He ran across the roof tops and she followed him, 'sly, where're we going?' 'To the team van.' 'Wait, what?' 'You'll see Sonia.'


	2. Chapter 2

The thief and the 'princess'

Chapter 2 Sonia's new life; father's wrath

Sonia was still confused, she met the sly cooper and yet she was either upset or love struck. When she got back into reality, she saw a little van, 'that's the team van?' 'there's more to it.' Sly opened the back of the van and there were two more members one a turtle the other a hippo. 'Bentley, Murray, this is Sonia.' The 2 looked at Sonia and then freaked out, 'sly! Do you realize whose daughter you just 'kidnapped'?' 'no.' 'that's officer Yamanaka's daughter! He plans an arranged marriage for Sonia, just as soon as she's 21! Her father's going to be angry if he finds her with us.' 'You will not take me back to him! To be honest I hate my father! He did this because 'it would be best for me.'! Bah! Sly, I want to come with you and your friends. 'Are you sure about this, Sonia Yamanaka. Is this what you want?' 'Yes.' 'Run back to your house and get your things, I'll pick you up afterwards.' 'Thanks.' Sonia ran back towards her home and grabbed some clothing; make up, CDs and the player, and other personal items. And the final item was a photo of her mother, father, and her together for the last time, she saw sly and immediately stopped crying, 'I'm ready.' With that Sonia and sly began running back towards the van, 'lets roll!' with that the team and their newest member drove off, 'good bye, home.' Were Sonia's last words before she went back to sleep.

___

* * *

_

Memories- Sonia was now 17 and still the upset child she is today. One day her father came home with a young man, 'Sonia, this is naruto, naruto my beautiful daughter.' 'What's the deal dad?' 'Sonia when you turn 21 I want you to marry naruto.' 'You mean arranged marriage?'

* * *

Sonia awoke on someone she couldn't tell until she heard, 'nice dream?' startled she looked up and saw sly, 'I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't get you upset!!' sly gripped onto her waist making her go crimson red, 'I don't mind at all.' He lightly kissed her cheek making her go a deeper red. Sonia came close to passing out, '_do I love him just Samantha 'ugly cat' actually said?' _When Bentley explained the situation, Sonia went, 'oh yeah! I know all about the klaww gang. Whenever I get a chance I'll sneak a police file on a crime gang or criminal and read about it, the klaww gang is my main interest -.' The 3 men stared at Sonia both shock and confusion, 'what?' 'Bentley, Murray, let me talk to Sonia alone.' Both of the members walked out of room leaving Sonia and sly alone. 'Sly, what're you doing?' Sonia stared at sly, some bit of her afraid. The silence was tense but Sonia has a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, so she wasn't that defenseless. The silence was still going on, she suddenly felt sly go behind her gripping onto her waist, quickly twirled her around and clashed his lips with hers, '_OMG! He's kissing me!'_ Sonia for a reason let him kiss her. When he released her, Sonia glomped onto him quickly, '_sly, I love you!' _

* * *

With officer yamanaka- 'Sonia! Daddy's home!' no response, 'Sonia?' he walked up to his daughter's room and learned that his daughter has ran away and noticed with who. Sly left one of infamous notes. He growled, 'SONIA! YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!!' his scream was heard all over the neighborhood.


	3. Chapter 3

The thief and the 'princess'

Chapter 3 Sonia the criminal; father the enemy

Just as sly left the room, Sonia was still red, all over she was red, '_what the hell?' _Sonia stared at the door and decided to get dressed (similar to ino yamanka's during shippuden). When she walked out the door, she began to notice that the safe house was quite roomy, '_what're they planning?'_ 'Nice outfit.' Sonia turned around startled, 'don't you dare do that!' sly simply chuckled, 'what's so damn funny?' 'You are, beautiful.' Sonia stared at sly turning that red again, 'you're like a tomato, Sonia.' 'Because of you!' Sonia angry/ frustrated walked out of the room and went to cool off. 'Sly, what's wrong with Sonia?' 'I just called her 'beautiful' and she storms out of the room frustrated' Sonia opened the door again, 'I'm sorry about that. I'm under a lot of pressure.' Sly gave that hot smirk making Sonia turn tomato red again, 'you love me don't you?' 'No! I mean yes! No wait no! Ugh….' Sonia fell backwards, but sly caught her, 'you ok?' Sonia gave a blank stare, 'ummm….yeah!' Sonia smiled, '_I'll enjoy hanging around these guys. They're the first actual friends I've ever had.' _Sonia smiled. 'Here's our 1st target: Dmitri, he's a night club owner and has the clockwork tail feathers. What he plans to do with themwe don't know, but we're taking them back!' 'I'll help!' Sonia gave out her fighting stance and her weapon, just a Kanata. With that she was an official member and a female at that.

* * *

With the daddy- 'chief! We must hunt down cooper at once!!' 'Ssh! Yamanaka! Do you want to freak out the other officers?' 'Listen look cooper kidnapped my daughter!' Carmelita who was in the room, 'yamanaka, is this true?' 'Yes! I saw her room trashed, I don't know what cooper wants with my daughter, but he'll pay for kidnapping her! Everyone ought to know why.'

* * *

Back with the cooper gang- Sonia and sly were working together, then out of the blue, neyla was in front of the 2, 'Sonia? Won't your father be shocked?' '_Shut up!' _'Anyway, cooper, I know a way to get into demiri's night club. But the 2 of you have to keep up!' both sly and Sonia confused went, 'what?' with that the 3 were running strait towards the night club. Once there, 'impressive, I'm sure we'll work together. Now I can't get in without a permit, but 2 thieves such as yourselves can.' 'Oh! We're going to defiantly work together.' Sonia glared at neyla. 'Sonia? Why did you do that to neyla?' 'Sly, I don't know how else to say this so, I-I-I love you.' Sly stared at Sonia. 'Never mind.' 'Well this is a surprise.' Sonia looked down towards the ground, 'Sonia, I love you.' Sonia smiled and got ready to cry tears of joy, '_thank you, sly.' _

* * *

Back with the daddy- 'where're they going?!' 'From what I heard, Mr. Yamanaka, they're all going after the KLAWW gang.' Everyone turned and stared at the contessa, 'contessa, I need your help! I might as well tell you: my daughter is in love with sly cooper!' 'don't worry about it, I'll hypnotize her and just like that, she'll forget cooper.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

The thief and the 'princess'

Chapter 4 painful memories, daddy!?

Sly and Sonia were back at the safe house, Sonia was worried about what her father would do to her when he saw her with sly. 'Sonia, what's wrong?' 'Nothing! Nothing at all!' Sonia turned around thinking, '_I've got to be careful around sly, he's so hot! Did I just say that!?' _Sonia walked out of the room. She began to think about her former life, she was nobody, and she even had arranged marriage. Now with sly, she felt freedom and true happiness, '_you don't know what I want or how I've always felt dad. With sly, I feel so happy.' _'Sonia, you've got a mission.' She turned around startled by Bentley. She walked out, 'ok Sonia, since you have somewhat experience as a cop, you'll have to disguise your self as a body guard and infiltrate demiri's lair. While inside, get some answers of where he's hidden the clockwork feathers. Sly will accompany you.' Sonia and sly looked at each other, sly gave this handsome smile and Sonia blushed.

* * *

Moments later- 'well I must say, you look even hotter in that disguise.' 'Shut up.' Sly gave that handsome smile and hugged Sonia. The next thing Sonia knew, she kissed sly, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'SONIA!!' the 2 stopped kissing, looked up and saw a very pissed off Interpol officer, 'DAD!?' her father glared at sly, 'cooper, I demand you give back my daughter!' 'No dad!!' her father stared at her, 'what did you say to me?' 'I said hell no! I'll explain father: you don't know what I want, who I want, and how I feel!! Like it or not I'm in love with sly cooper! So tell that naruto man to go to hell!' her father's expression went from shocked to a sudden anger out burst, 'SONIA!!' 'Sonia, I want you to run!' but sly-''don't worry I'll live.' Sonia stared at sly but ran for her life. 'COOPER!! You'll pay for this!!' while Sonia ran she could hear what her father was saying about her, so she decided to help sly. She came just in time, sly wasn't paying any attention, her father was about to shot sly, 'look out!' sly turned around and the next thing he saw was Sonia, on the floor probably dead to. 'What kind of father would kill his own daughter?!' sly yelled as he whack officer yamanaka onto the ground grabbing his daughter in the process.

* * *

Back at the safe house- 'sly what happened?' 'We ran into trouble, Sonia's father found us, and I think Sonia's dead.' Sly placed Sonia's lifeless body on the table and Bentley began to examine her, 'she's not dead, she's a little knocked out that's all.' Sly was reviled to hear Sonia's going to be alright. The next thing everyone heard was a groan, 'what happened guys?' sly glomped onto Sonia, 'thank god you're alright!' 'What're talking about?' sly pointed at the scrap on her shoulder, 'we thought you were dead for a moment.'


	5. Chapter 5

The thief and the 'princess'

Chapter 5 Dimitri's defeat; rajan's ball

With the wound healed, Sonia could get back to work. Now was the time to defeat Dimitri, it was going to be Sonia and sly vs. Dimitri. When the 2 crashed into the basement, Dimitri was there, 'what do the 2 of think you're doing here? Crashing down on my party!' 'Listen look, you've got to give those parts to us, you've got no idea what you're handling.' 'What's with the talk on clocks bro, I'll give the 2 of you all the money you want.' 'I've got no idea what you're saying…and your suit sucks.' 'That's it!!' with that, the battle begun. Sonia was trying to strike Dimitri with every chance that came, but at some point she was knocked out.

_

* * *

_

Dream- Sonia was in a beautiful rose garden, wearing this all white dress. Within the garden she saw her mother picking some of the roses. 'Mommy!' she cried out as she tried to run to her. But there was this tug, she turned and saw her dying mother, then she felt something warm and fresh. She touched the substance and began to notice crimson red, she was bleeding. She looked at her gut and noticed a stab wound, she looked up and saw….sly. Her heart broke and fell towards the ground bleeding and crying.

* * *

Sly looked down at Sonia and began to notice that she was crying. 'Dimitri! Don't you dare touch her!' sly yelled that as he began to attempt a murder. Sly jumped and pulled Sonia out of Dimitri's range. 'Sonia, are you alright? Say something!' 'Oh for the love of god, raccoon, your girlfriend's fine. It's time to dance!' it was the final blow; sly managed to hit Dimitri pretty hard, 'fine! Take it all!!' 'I don't need your counterfeit money, what kind of thief makes money?' 'You cracker boxes!' Sonia groaned, 'sly what happened?' sly ran up to Sonia and hugged her, 'why were you crying?' 'Nothing.' At either rate the gang had gotten the clockwork tail feathers but the celebration was cut short due to the cops' arrival, Sonia ran the fastest, she was afraid her father was there. So the crew went to Spain, Bentley wanted to try his new card formula and Sonia wanted to take dance lessons there.

* * *

Rajan- it was time to take the clockwork wings, the owner was Rajan or 'lord of the hills' as he wants to be called. He grew up poor on the streets of India and began selling illegal spices in the black market, now he's got the wings and holding a ball to present them. The top thing Sonia and sly need to do was go to the ball and steal the wings, with Murray's help. When they got to the guest house, both had to find formal wear. Sonia found lots of stuff but went with a gothic dress (top all black and the skirt is stripped black and white). When sly saw Sonia, he blushed a very deep red, 'you look beautiful.' Sonia smiled. When the 2 went into the ball, the guys were staring at Sonia with romance, 'is that officer yamanka's daughter?' 'Yeah, what's her name again?' 'Sonia.' 'Beautiful name.' Rajan gave an evil grin, 'I've got plans with this one.' Neyla looked over and noticed Sonia, the contessa and Carmelita did the same. Sonia glared at neyla, '_that bitch…I hate her!!' _But of course Sonia smiled. Sonia turned around and thoughtfully screamed, '_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?' _'My dear.' Sonia turned around startled, '_OMG Rajan!!'_ 'May I have a dance with you?' '_This wasn't a part of the plan!!' _'Yes, sir.' Sonia stared at Rajan with fear, '_this guy is 3xs bigger than me!'_ But to Sonia's surprise Rajan was a great dance partner, 'Ms. Sonia, you dance gracefully.' 'Thank you…_how did he know my name?!' _When the 2 stopped, 'I've got to get back to my friends, I'll see you later.' 'You to…._thank god!' _Sonia walked back into the shadows and let all that tension out, 'Sonia!' 'KYAA!!' 'What's wrong with you?' 'Imagine dancing with a tiger whose 3xs bigger than you!! Anyway, did you get a chance to dance with Carmelita?' Sonia said that last bit with a bit of disgust. 'Sonia, I love you but I'm doing this for the sake of the team.' Sonia wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his arms around her waist and the 2 passionately kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

The thief and the 'princess'

Chapter 6 the wings are ours; the cops

At a later on point Sonia and sly returned to the ball room after waiting for Murray and Bentley to arrive, the 2 went to their dance partners, 'my dear Sonia, I thought you left.' 'I went to the bathroom.' Rajan stared down at Sonia but shrugged it off. Both sly and Sonia were dancing, both the men and the women were complimenting on the 2s dancing skills. When the dance was over Rajan came out with the question, 'what's a beautiful young lady like yourself doing here?' 'I can't answer that...' Rajan turned around and noticed the wings gone, Carmelita went into a rage of unbelievable anger, Rajan turned around and saw Sonia was gone, 'what the hell!? SONIA!!'

* * *

Moments later- '_whew, close call. I've got to be more careful.'_ Sonia looked back at sly who apparently gave a very hot smirk, '_so damn hot!' _Sonia was tomato red again, 'will you stop doing that?!' sly smiled knowing he 'defeated' Sonia. When the gang arrived, they decided to take back the heart, 'I'll do it!' everyone stared at Sonia, 'you do realize that you're going to need help?' Sonia looked down towards the ground ashamed. Sly grinned, 'don't worry, we'll help.' Sonia grinned back.

* * *

Battle against Rajan- sly and Sonia began to notice rajan's wrath, he especially aimed it at poor Sonia. Seeing neyla made things worse for her. The 3 made their way to Rajan, but then neyla betrayed the 2 of them. A very pissed off Sonia screamed, 'YOU FKING BITCH!!' but both Sonia and sly fell off the rig and fell on the ground.

* * *

Aftermath- after Murray defeated Rajan, the contessa; neyla and Carmelita were all there. 'Here's the cooper gang including Ms. Sonia.' Carmelita glared at neyla. To make matters worse for Carmelita, she was being put in jail, but also Sonia awoke and did her martial arts, 'YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND SLY!!' she practically screamed, she could tell her father put the contessa up to this.

* * *

Bentley's POV- 'I can't believe it: neyla had betrayed us, Sonia was very upset, under so much stress, and her father was there congratulating the contessa and neyla on a job well done. I was officially alone. But I have to save them!'

* * *

With Sonia and sly- 'Sonia, Sonia?' no response from her, 'she probably took more of the impact than I did and to make it worse she tried to fight to protect me.' Sly held on to Sonia, protecting her. He heard footsteps, it was her father, 'cooper, give that bitch to me!' 'No….she's a very special young lady who has a beautiful mind!' 'She doesn't know what's best for her!' 'She does! She even told me she doesn't want the arrange marriage!' her father glared at sly, 'fine….the contessa will deal with the 2 of you!' with that he stomped out.


	7. Chapter 7

The thief and the princess

Chapter 7 melodies of life; the contessa

'Sly, who was that?' sly looked down and noticed Sonia, 'you ok?' 'Yeah, let me guess, dad?' 'Yep, I 'saved' you' 'thank you.' Just as soon as sly went to sleep still holding onto Sonia, she sung a song that her mother used to sing to her

_

* * *

_

Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart.  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remains.  
Melodies of Life - Love's lost refrain.

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why,  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye,  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold._

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name._

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life.  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond._

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by,  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky,  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings._

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life.  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond._

_If I should leave this lonely world behind.  
Your voice will still remember our melody.  
Now I know we'll carry on.  
Melodies of Life.  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we  
remember_

* * *

Sonia cried at the thought of not hearing her mother sing that song, but she remembered it made her smile, it gave her a reason to smile no matter what kind of darkness she was in. she finally gave in and slept again

_Dream- Sonia was in a medieval styled church. She was wearing a beautiful white dress. She looked down and noticed it had the cooper clan symbol. 'Ms. Sonia, time to go down the isle.' When Sonia went down the isle, she saw Bentley Murray and other mysterious members of the crew in the church. She continued down the church isle, she looked at the groom, it was sly. Sonia was crying tears of joy and some bits of shock. 'I now pronounce you both Mr. and Mrs. Sly Cooper.' The 2 kissed and everyone clapped and cheered and Murray was crying his eyes out. The next thing Sonia knew, she was a mother to a daughter and son. _

* * *

'gasp what the hell was that!?' '_Then again this might be true, I mean me and sly are in love.' _

Back to Bentley- I know where sly and Sonia are, but how do I set them free? The area called, 'the hole' is secure tight, and one step and you can kiss the hope of the cooper clan return, good bye.' Bentley set up a battle plan: override the train's circuit and crash it into the same area where sly and Sonia are. Right after overriding the computers, the train began to go faster and crashed into the area.

* * *

Back to the 2 lovebirds- the crash was heard making sly wake up, 'what was that?' he helped Sonia up, 'don't get out yet guys!' 'That's Bentley's voice!' Sonia kept hearing explosions outside so she assumed that Bentley was dead, 'ok all clear!' with that Sonia and sly ran back to the safe house. 'Boy am I glad to see you 2!' 'Me too .' Bentley talked to both sly and Sonia about the battle plan. Basically it was to get Murray out of the holding area and defeat the contessa.


End file.
